


Careful What You Wish For: Meeting the Addams

by Accio_Kilt (tari_calaelen), Calanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Snarry-A-Thon18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_calaelen/pseuds/Accio_Kilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: After ten years together, Severus finally proposes and Harry accepts. Now, the irascible man has run out of excuses and diversions for when Harry asks about his family--which he has done frequently since they’ve been together. Finding out that Severus’ legal surname is Snape-Addams is only the beginning.





	Careful What You Wish For: Meeting the Addams

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little gem in an old Google Docs trunk marked “Unfinished Co-fics 2007”, pulled it out and dusted it off. Then I went and poked calanor to come and help me finish this little bunny we lassoed back in the last decade, but never finished. It has definite possibilities for a sequel--we shall see. This is my first foray back into writing fandom after about a four-year absence. It feels good to be back!
> 
> J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for our own amusement; no money is being made.

**Chapter 1**

Harry dropped the wizard’s crossword he’d been working on from the morning’s issue of the _Prophet_ and picked up the file containing the lesson plans for the coming year. He started flipping through the parchments, looking for anything that still needed changes. After five minutes, he sighed and dropped the file on the table next to the crossword. He picked up the Muggle murder mystery he had been reading, and tried to become absorbed in the plot. When he realized that wasn’t working, he let the book drop into his lap, forgotten. He leaned back in his chair by the fire, propping his feet on the edge of the ottoman and slid down in the seat. He held up his hand and looked at the rich glow of the gold band encircling his left ring finger. A promise ring, an heirloom of the Prince family, it was engraved with runes conveying deep meanings of promise, commitment, and love. The center was split, as if a piece was missing, but only temporarily. It would reappear when the bonding ring was slipped onto his finger. 

Bonding…he still couldn’t believe it. Sev had proposed to him almost three months ago, on the eve of the New Year. He hadn’t seen it coming.

They had been together for ten years at that point—ever since he’d finished Hogwarts. There had been chemistry between them in his final year but, being the honorable man that he was, Sev had kept his distance. 

When the last day finally came, and the reality of the train taking him away from Hogwarts and Severus forever, the older man held back no more. In his own snarky roundabout way, he let Harry know how he felt, and asked if he would stay, not knowing that the Headmistress had already approached him about a teaching apprenticeship. He had been taking some time to consider it when he felt Sev standing behind him; he turned to find the dark gaze so intense, he froze. His face was cupped by long elegant fingers and thin warm lips covered his in a kiss that conveyed in no uncertain terms how the man felt about him. 

When he finally released him, dazed and gasping for breath, he said one word before Harry could speak.

“Stay.”

And he had, for a decade now. He had his suspicions that Sev, as Deputy Headmaster, had suggested Minerva offer him the position, but he suspected she had already been considering it. It really didn’t matter. He’d worked as an apprentice to the Muggle Studies professor, Nigel Townsend, for three years before taking over as a professor himself, when Nigel retired. Once he was able to live his life free of his relatives, he’d found there were things he really enjoyed about the Muggle world. September would be the beginning of his eighth year teaching and he could say he truly loved it.

Three years ago, Hermione had taken over the position of Charms Professor, when Filius retired. His injury from the war was finally too much to deal with while teaching. He’d been loath to go, but kept in touch, coming to the castle often for tea with Minerva and occasionally other members of staff. 

He and Hermione had been working on a project for the last two and a half years, and this fall, his students would finally be able to experience computers, radios, and other Muggle electronics within the wards of Hogwarts. They had whooped with excitement when a way had been found to bypass the magic blocking the electrical currents. It had allowed him to totally revamp his lesson plans for the year. He even had a laptop here in their quarters. He chuckled to himself, thinking how Sev would have nothing to do with it, no matter how much he begged, cajoled, or attempted to bribe his snarky lover.

Rising from the chair, he dropped his book on the worn cushion, and moved into their kitchen to make some tea, though he really wanted coffee. But, he’d learned the hard way how bad an idea that was this late in the day, if he hoped for a decent night’s sleep tonight. He was busy arranging tea for two on the tray when he heard the outer door to their chambers open and close.

“Hello love, I’ve made tea. Minerva finally see fit to release you for the evening, then?”

He reentered the sitting room, followed by the Levitated tray, to see Severus sitting in his chair, robes open, shirt collar unbuttoned, and his boots already off. One leg was kicked up over his other knee, while he rubbed the sore foot, a grimace of pain apparent in the furrowed brows.

At a flick of his wand, his book closed and reshelved itself, as the tray set itself onto the table between their chairs. A flick of his fingers had the ottoman in front of Severus, and his robe charmed off, and on its hook by the door. He fixed a cup of tea the way Severus liked it, handed it to him as he leaned down for a kiss. Beeker and Kermit, their kneazles, sauntered into the room and jumped into Sev’s lap. Kermit continued up to the back of the chair, as Beeker curled up where he was.

Severus, feet now up, leaned back, sipped his tea and sighed. When the cup was half gone, he set it down, tipped his head back, and closed his eyes, while his hand absentmindedly stroked Beeker’s fur. Harry sat on the ottoman, pulling Severus’ feet into his lap, and began to massage, pulling an appreciative groan from his lover.

“Ahhh… _This_ , is why I come home to you every night.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, that, and the great sex.”

Severus smiled. “There is that, too.” He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. “You’d make someone a really good wife someday.” He watched Harry from below lowered lashes.

“Oh, is that so?” Harry gave a firm tug to one of Severus’ toes. “And I suppose I would be expected to wear the apron as well. Would I wear anything under it?” He looked up with a mischievous grin.

“Hmmm…I will have to take that into consideration.”

“I’m sure you will.” Harry picked up the other foot and started on the heel. “Would you like me to call Posie to bring you something to eat? Did you even make it to dinner in the Great Hall?”

“No. Minerva wanted to go over the schedules and lessons for the remainder of the year, and the plans for the fall term.” Seeing the concern in Harry’s eyes, he continued. “Don’t worry, she ordered us tea and sandwiches about—” he cast _Tempus_ , “four hours ago.”

At that moment, Severus’ stomach made its presence known, loudly. Harry frowned. Hoping to evade a diatribe about how his position was adversely affecting his health, Severus spoke up before his lover could say anything.

“A nice thick bowl of stew would be nice.”

Harry closed his mouth and huffed in exasperation at being cut off so effectively before he even got started.

“Posie!”

The diminutive house-elf appeared immediately. “Yes, Master Harry? Would Masters like dinner now that Master Severus is home?”

“Yes please, Posie. Please bring us two bowls of stew, bread, and some ale.”

“Immediately, Master Harry.” Posie disappeared with a pop.

“If this continues, Sev, I’m going to speak to Minerva. You’ve lost a stone in the last 2 months!”

“There is no need for that, Luv. I will endeavor to eat more often when we have meetings.” He stood up and stretched. “I’m going to wash up and change.”

He pulled Harry into his arms, hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on the messy hair, before heading into their bedchamber, door closing silently behind him. Harry cast a spell on the teapot to freshen and rewarm the tea. He moved around the room, spelling things away to their proper places, muttering to himself as he went. Sometimes, he wondered how the man had survived without someone to care for him.

Posie returned with their meal and set the table while Harry shelved the books from the table and both desks. Harry thanked her and she disappeared with a pop. Turning, he noticed Severus in the doorway, leaning against the jamb, watching him with a smirk.

“What are you looking at, may I ask?” Harry folded his arms and stood by the table.

“Just admiring the view.” He walked toward the table, and pulled out his chair. "Mmm… smells wonderful. Oh, they’ve made Spring Stew.” He scooted his chair up to the table, laid his napkin in his lap and picked up his spoon. “Sit. Tell me about your day.”

Harry took his seat, placed his napkin in his lap and absentmindedly stirred his stew while he watched Severus eat. It was obvious the man was hungry. “My students are in the middle of their final projects. We’ve been reviewing the lessons from throughout the year, in preparation for end-of-year practicals, O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Everyone seems to be doing fine. No major problems.”

“Minerva will be glad to hear that.”

They both ate quietly for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. When they finished, Harry Banished everything to their small kitchen for Posie to take care of later. Moving to the chairs by the fire, they settled in, slowly sipping on their ale. The fire crackled merrily, chasing away the chill of an early spring night. Severus watched Harry, who seemed to be deep in thought, as he stared into the flames.

“If your contemplation gets any deeper, I fear smoke will begin to issue from your ears. What is on your mind, my Luv?”

“Sev, why have you not told me about your family? We are to be bonded. Our families must be a part of the ritual. The Weasleys, obviously, will stand as my family. We will need to notify everyone soon, including your family.”

Severus noticed him fiddling with his promise band, twisting it round and round on his finger as he talked. They had never really discussed his family, and that had been fine with him up to this point, but, now that they were to be bonded, it could no longer be avoided. He took a long swallow of his ale, emptying the large glass. He set the glass down and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as he thought about how he should begin. Harry had asked him before, a few times, but he’d been able to avoid the subject for one reason or another, each time.

"My family is... shall we say… abnorm--no-- _unique_. My real father, Tobias Snape, died when I was young—during my Second Year. Mother remarried three years later."

"Hmm, Sev… What’s so bad about your mother remarrying?" Harry hesitated, "Was it a bad marriage? Did your stepfather hurt you?”

“No—no—he wasn’t bad….he never hurt me, and he has always been kind to my mother and our family.”

"Severus Hadden Tobias Snape... so just what is the problem then? Just tell me!" Harry was beyond frustration. He fixed Severus with an impatient stare.

"My mother... well, and my stepfather… are a bit…eccentric."

“Since I don’t know many Purebloods that aren’t--Weasleys excepted, why is that a problem?”

Severus closed his eyes and sighed in frustration himself. "Well, they are beyond...."

"What? Do they act like Albus??" Harry leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, focusing his full attention on Severus, as he waited for an answer.

Severus cringed. "Albus actually _loves_ to visit my family's estate.”

"Really? Why?"

"He thinks of it as fun." Severus answered quietly.

“For Albus, that could be anything. But, why should that be a problem?”

"Harry, have you ever heard of the Addams of Champagne-Ardenne in France? Their name was originally Adamas, until the line settled across the Channel.”

"No, I don't think so. Should I have? Were they Death Eaters too?"

Severus snorted. "No, Love. The Death Eaters would have run in fear, if they had been involved! Especially from Uncle Fester and my grandmama.”

“Really.” Harry’s curiosity was piqued. His eyes were large. He had a hard time imagining someone who would make _Lucius Malfoy_ run in fear. “Now you have my full attention and I am not letting you out of this room until you tell me why you never talk about your family, Sev.”

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “My mother and my stepfamily follow the old ways."

"Old ways? Do you mean no wands?"

"Yes, they are Pagans of the Old World. They practice the Old Magicks. I have never seen any of them touch a wand. They seemed uncomfortable when I used mine, so I was forced to strengthen my skills of wandless magic."

"So they don't use wands and they are Pagan. Sev, you and I are Pagan. That doesn't make them strange. I'm still waiting for an logical explanation of why you won't talk about them."

"Love, you really can't explain them. All I can say is... wait till you are introduced to them." Severus shook his head. There just was no way he could explain his family sufficiently.

"And when is that?"

"As soon as I contact them and let them know we are being bonded." The last part came out almost as a whisper, as Severus looked at his love out of the corner of his eye.

"WHAT! You haven't even told them yet?! Well, I don't see you writing an owl yet." Harry sat back with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. “Unless you plan on sleeping on the couch, Severus Hadden Tobias Snape.”

The sudden silence was followed by a low whistle, and the rustling of parchment and the clinking of quill again inkwell. Harry sat quietly, a smug smirk on his face as he heard quill moving quickly against parchment, followed by the cry and flapping wings of Severus’ falcon, Asphodel, as he exited through the large corner window. A moment later, warm arms wrapped around him as he was pulled into a hug.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he chided, as he felt a kiss placed atop his head.

ASASASA

**Chapter 2**

A huge falcon soared over the trees towards an ancient estate, surrounding a manor house that was more of a small castle, covered with what appeared to be moving ivy. There was a moat surrounding the castle, filled with dark water that rippled occasionally as something seemed to be moving just below its surface. Asphodel soared effortlessly through the arch and into the main courtyard. When he reached the front steps, a small door opened in the wall and a deathly pale masculine hand appeared, beckoning the bird. Asphodel landed on the exposed wrist and accepted the proffered chunk of raw meat, while nimble fingers quickly removed the rolled missive from his leg. Once free of his burden, he swallowed the last of the meat, spread his wings, and launched into the air with a loud screech.

Inside, members of the Addams family sat around a huge ornately carved dining table, the very center of which displayed a huge arrangement of dried baby’s breath and long green rose stems, with an abundance of beautifully sharp thorns. The table was set with a multitude of antique crystal and china bowls and platters of foods that no Muggle or average wizard would touch, but those around the table helped themselves, quite happily, to large portions of the varied breakfast dishes. A very loud rumbling purr was heard from underneath the table, as Grandmama Addams dropped morsels on the floor. Wednesday, dressed in red, purple, and black, was pouring something shiny and fluorescent green over her pancakes, while her brother, Pugsley, was cutting up something with more than four wiggling legs. Uncle Fester had already finished his meal and disappeared to the attic. Gomez held Morticia’s hand as he kissed a path up toward her elbow, when a small box in the center of the table popped open, and the pale hand rose up, holding a rolled piece of parchment, waving it to get Morticia’s attention.

She set down her teacup and took the parchment. “Why thank you, Thing.” She smiled graciously at the animated appendage.

Thing gave the ‘OK’ sign and disappeared, followed by the bang of the lid closing on his box.

She gently but firmly extricated her arm from her husband’s grasp, much to his disappointment. She began to unroll the parchment, reading as the writing revealed itself.

“ _Cara Mia_! I was not finished!” He looked sorely put out, until he noticed the parchment in her hand. “ _Cara_! Is that from our Severus?!”

He stood and stepped behind Morticia, to read over her shoulder. The grin on his face grew larger as he read.

“Splendid! Our boy has finally found himself someone special! He's asking for us to meet. A family get-together, his soon to be, and us. Oh, it’s been too long since we have had a celebration!" 

Morticia pulled a black lace-trimmed handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed at her eyes. “Yes… my baby is finally going to be bonded.”

“Sevvie’s finally found someone who can tolerate his oddness? Amazing. Does he say who, Mother?” Wednesday asked. She filled her teacup from a silver teapot, as she watched the glowing mist rise from her cup.

“Yes, does he say what she looks like?” Pugsley asked, a very interested gleam in his round eyes. He made a quick stab for something dark that was attempting to escape his plate. It let out a small high-pitched screech and went limp as he returned it to his plate.

“Honestly, Pugs, how many times must I remind you? Sevvie doesn’t like girls!” She rolled her eyes. 

Pugsley glared at her as he reached into his pocket and tossed a huge beetle onto her plate. She promptly picked it up and tossed it towards Grandmama, who speared it on her fork. She held it out over the candelabra until it was crisp, then proceeded to eat it, smacking her lips happily. A frustrated whine sounded from under the table as a huge tufted tail banged angrily on the floor.

“Damnit Weds! That was my last Madagascar Screaming Cockroach!”

"Children, children. That's enough. I'm sure he will let us know, and we will meet the young man when they arrive." Morticia dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

Gomez ignored the normal breakfast activity occurring around him. "Is his family accompanying them? How large is his family?"

“He doesn’t say, but I’m sure they will at least attend the bonding.” Her black eyes began to glitter with excitement. “I should owl Severus immediately and inquire as to who will be coming… and when. Dear Albie will most definitely be here."

"Oh, yes, he never misses an opportunity to visit,” Grandmama added, a very large grin on her face.

"You think he'll bring his lemon drops?" Fester asked, as he slipped back into his chair, smoke coming from his ears. He reached across the table for a bowl of something slimy and moving.

“Yes, Fester, I’m sure he will bring his usual bucket of lemon drops. He knows how much you enjoy them.” Morticia smiled at her brother-in law. “Lurch!”

A very long shadow fell across the table as the family’s towering butler filled the doorway, dressed in a black turn-of-the-century long coat uniform, further exaggerating his very tall, very thin frame. 

“Ye-e-es, M-a-d-a-m?” he replied in a deep, unearthly baritone.

Morticia raised a finger as she spoke. “Severus is bringing his intended to meet the family before they are bonded. Please make the appropriate preparations for their arrival. I will inform you later as to how many guests to expect in their party. And this time, don’t forget to freshen the cobwebs and have Gardener deadhead all the roses.”

Lurch groaned deeply as he nodded and shuffled, slump-shouldered from the rooms. There was an almost imperceptible hitch to his step. Severus had always been his favorite, and now he was bringing home his beloved. He would make sure everything was perfect for their arrival. He would use the special spiders he had been breeding for just such an occasion.

ASASASA

**Chapter 3**

Harry pushed the door closed with his foot as he dropped his satchel and the armful of parchments and artifacts from his last class. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his robes, draping them over the back of his chair. He poured himself a small glass of wine and walked over to the table where their messages and owls were left each day, while they were about their duties. He sorted through the catalogs, journals, magazines, and regular owls they usually received. Amongst them was a roll of black parchment, tied with a silver ribbon that slightly resembled spider web. It was even slightly sticky. He noticed it was addressed to ‘ _Severus Snape Addams and His Betrothed_ ’. Curious, he carefully removed the ribbon and set it aside, with a bit of difficulty. He slowly unrolled the scroll and noticed it was written in an intricate and beautiful scrolling silver handwriting.

As he admired the handwriting, Severus walked in, closed the door, and stopped behind him, looking over his shoulder. Noticing the spidery ribbon on the table, his eyes were immediately drawn to the dark parchment in Harry’s hands.

“Ah, trust Mother to reply immediately. No doubt the castle is hopping with activity as we read her missive. Well, Luv, what does she say?” He placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, as he leaned over him to read along.

_My Dearest Severus,_

_Blessed are the God and Goddess, My Son. My heart sings with exuberant joy. You have found happiness at last. We are very anxious to meet the young man who has finally captured your elusive heart. Will your young man's family be coming as well, or will they only attend the bonding and celebration? Please let me know, as Lurch, at this moment, is readying the castle for your arrival and those who will accompany you. Uncle Fester asked after your dear retired Headmaster, Albus. Will he be coming as well? Grandmama is adding fresh rats’ nests to her hair as I write this._

_The castle is fairly humming with activity. I have even noticed a slight lift in Lurch's gait since your initial missive. He has missed you so. His specially bred spiders will be used to re-web the entire castle in preparation for your arrival._

_Your father will notify our solicitor of your impending bonding, so he may file the appropriate codicils to our family records and wills. It is such a relief that you are able to fulfill your familial obligations almost two years before the deadline. I look forward to your next missive, my darling Son._

_Much love,  
Mother_

"What obligations, Sev??" Harry asked handing the parchment to the taller man, as he picked up his wineglass and drained it.

"Oh, Lurch misses me.” His smile was a bit strained as he made a production of unrolling the parchment fully and rereading it. “And they've asked about Albus, too." He glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye to see his reaction, hoping he’d forget the question he had asked.

"Severus...” Harry's head was starting to pound. Severus still wouldn't speak very much about his family. Only giving little tidbits here and there. He was going to become a member of that family. He would prefer to know something of them. "Maybe I should visit Albus… He seems to know your family fairly well."

Severus groaned loudly as he dropped the parchment on the table. "Now, Luv, that won't be necessary. Albus is friends with my uncle."

"And...?"

"And my mother....”

"This is like pulling teeth, without an anesthesia spell—slow and agonizing. Oh, Love-of-My-Life.... Please, just spit it out, before I need a Headache Potion. I’m beginning to think that it’s not your family but, instead, me, that you don’t want to know them." Harry’s voice broke as his eyes began to mist.

Severus felt a sudden panic when he saw the pain in Harry’s eyes. He reached out and pulled him into his arms. "Oh, Harry. NO! I love you. I'm ... I'm just afraid once you meet my.... my family, that…”

“What? They won’t accept me? An orphan?”

“No! That you won’t want me… or want to be part of my family. That you will run away from me, as fast as you can. ”

Harry smacked Severus, "You great git! I Love You! Not your family. _YOU_! I’m bonding with _You_ , not them!” He rolled his eyes.

"Harry, you don't understand. When you bond with me, you become part of the family. There's no ‘ _me_ ’ without _them_. Our family has always been _very_ close. Mother raised us that way, after she lost my father."

"It still doesn't matter. I love YOU! Get that through your thick head. You put up with the Weasleys, and my friends, for me. I can put up with your mother for you."

Severus snorted. "Mother is the least of my concerns. She will adore you."

"The twins?"

"My sister and brother."

"Arthur."

"My Uncle Fester.”

"Remus."

"Cousin Itt."

“Hagrid.”

“Lurch.”

“Draco and his father.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “My stepfather, Gomez.”

"Fine, you think I won't be able to handle them, and I think I won't have a problem. We will just have to wait and see. If I don't freak, then you owe me a box of those Belgian chocolates I like so much. If I do, then I owe you homemade Tiramisu for a month.”

Severus watched the green eyes, glinting and full of determination. Harry didn’t like to be proved wrong by him. He finally nodded and sealed the deal with a heated kiss. Harry was the first to break the kiss and pull back.

“You need to write her back. Are we to go alone?”

“Initially, it will probably be for the best that only Molly and Arthur accompany us, though I’m sure Albus will be there.”

“Remus has to come, and Luc will refuse to be left behind.”

“True, I almost forgot your godfather…and his pet.”

Harry took a swipe at him as he walked away. “Stop! Remus would be very unhappy to hear you refer to his mate like that.”

“Oh, bugger it, Harry. Lucius wouldn't. He likes to be petted. He refers to himself as Remus’ pet.”

Harry smirked, then his expression turned more serious. "What type of gift should I bring your mother?"

“Hmmm…Ask Neville if one of his man-eating plants is ready to be transplanted. It will make a nice companion for Cleopatra."

"Is she a Herbologist, then?" Harry asked, curiously.

"No, she likes to feed them," Severus answered, without thinking. He looked up suddenly at Harry’s shocked gasp. Seeing Harry go pale, he backpedaled, reaching for Harry as he swayed. 

"No, No, No! She doesn't actually feed them people, Harry. She gets a daily delivery of meat and bones from the local butcher."

Harry seemed to slump with relief. He was beginning to believe what Severus had said about his family being different. Well, he wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing; he _had_ defeated Voldemort, after all. Nothing could be worse than that. He poured himself a couple fingers of Old Ogden’s and swallowed it in one go. Reaching out to set the glass down, he stopped, the glass held above the table.

“Severus, who’s Cleopatra?”

ASASASA

**Chapter 4**

Harry had taken it upon himself to contact everyone about accompanying them to Severus’ family home. Only Molly and Arthur had been available. When Harry handed their reply to Severus, he’d had been secretly relieved. It would have been a disaster walking into his parents’ castle, accompanied by too many people who had never before been there. He wanted to talk to his family about not going overboard and frightening Harry’s family and their friends; that was, if they didn’t frighten Harry away first. Merlin! Sometimes he thought if he’d exposed the Dark Lord to his family, they would have won the war quite a bit sooner!

Harry paced nervously back and forth in the sitting room of their quarters as Molly and Arthur sat on the sofa nearby, sipping tea. He’d chosen a set of his best robes, in a deep green velveteen over pale green silk under robes, all adorned with hand-wrought silver closures. His feet were enclosed in soft black leather boots.

He stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and turned to see warm blue eyes looking at him. Molly reached around him and gently took the brush he’d been twirling between his fingers as he paced. She waved her wand and Levitated the ottoman closer to the sofa.

“Sit down, dear, and relax. Let me brush and secure your hair. It will help calm you.”

He sighed and attempted a strained smile at the woman he considered his mother now, as he sat carefully, smoothing out his robes. She stepped behind him and began brushing his layered shoulder-length hair in firm careful strokes. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensations, trying to relax his body and slow his breathing.

She brushed through the layers slowly as she spoke soothingly to the son of her heart. “Harry dear, you need to calm yourself. Everything will be fine. You said that Mrs. Addams’ letter stated they were looking forward with great excitement to meeting you.”

He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, before replying. “Yes, but what if they don’t like me, Auntie Molly?”

“Oh my! What’s not to like, dear? You are a wonderful young man! And, you have made Severus very happy over these last ten years.” She tsk’d as she secured his hair loosely at his nape with a silver snake clasp. “There you are, dear. Quite handsome, I must say. Now where is that man of yours? It is almost time for us to be leaving.”

“Now Molly dear, Severus said he would be here. If he were not punctual, then Minerva would not have made him her deputy,” Arthur chided as he handed his empty cup to a waiting Posie, who promptly disappeared with the remains of their tea tray.

Molly walked up to Arthur as he stood, and helped him straighten his robes and smooth his hair. She caressed his cheek as he planted a kiss on the end of her nose. She smiled and blushed. Harry smiled as he watched, knowing Severus loved him just as much as Arthur did Molly. He grimaced as his stomach gave another rolling lurch, and he bolted to his feet, startling Molly and Arthur as he lifted the front of his robes with one hand, and dashed for the loo, the other hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

Molly turned, her hand raised to her mouth in alarm. A hand on her arm kept her from following the young man, as Severus swept through the door in time to see the edge of Harry’s robes disappear around the corner.

“I am—where is Harry?” Severus asked, his brow furrowed in worry.

“I’m afraid, dear, that our Harry has let his nervousness make him ill… again.” Molly explained. “I tried to calm him after the first time, but he had worked himself into quite a state.”

Severus rubbed his hand over his face as he unbuttoned his teaching robes with the other. “Merlin! I told him there was nothing to worry about.”

“I’m sorry, Sev.” Harry’s voice sounded quiet but roughened from his abused throat as he emerged from their bedchamber a few minutes later. His face was pale against his dark hair and robes, and his eyes still held tears, which he swiped at as he approached his lover.

Severus reached out and pulled his young betrothed into a comforting embrace, kissing the dark head. “There is nothing to apologize for, Harry. I love you. Remember that.” He leaned down and kissed Harry gently, cupping his face.

Arthur put an arm around Molly, pulling her to his side, and they smiled at each other, grateful for the happiness that had blossomed between these two men who had endured so much violence, loss, and sadness in their earlier lives.

Severus broke the kiss, staring down into the emerald pools he loved so much. “Give me a few moments to change my robes, Luv, and we will depart.” He turned Harry and swatted his bum playfully as he pushed him toward Molly and Arthur.

Severus reemerged a few minutes later, attired in deep burgundy robes, the color so dark it was almost black: the color of black roses, the only blooms his mother liked. The velvet robes were delicately embroidered with silver thread in a dragon pattern along collar, cuffs, and hem. His under robes were of black silk, and he wore the same type of black boots as Harry. His robes were secured with hand-fashioned clasps of gold and silver. His own hair, that he had let grow to his mid-back, was now braided away from his face and secured with a silver braided cord.

“Oh Severus! You look very handsome!” Molly exclaimed.

“Thank you. Harry gifted me with these robes for my last birthday. The color is dark enough that I feel quite comfortable wearing them.”

“Well, they certainly put the color in your cheeks, dear… almost as much as Harry does.” She smiled cheekily at him.

Deeper spots of color appeared high on Severus’ cheeks as he raised an eyebrow at the flame-haired woman. If he didn’t know his future mother-in-law was teasing…

The exchange actually elicited giggles from Harry as he stood nearby, watching. Everyone turned at the sound and smiled in relief to see him a bit more relaxed.

ASASASA

**Chapter 5**

They appeared with a crack on an old paved road in the countryside, near the sea. They were so close; they could hear the powerful waves crashing against the cliffs in the chilly afternoon light. There was a strong wind blowing, whipping their outer robes and hoods around them, stinging their eyes and noses with the salty air. Arthur had his arm wrapped tightly around Molly, and Severus held tightly to Harry’s gloved hand, as they all faced a huge castle perched on the sharp cliffs in front of them, backed by the open sky over the vast sea. The structure loomed huge and intimidating, surrounded by a high stone wall. The wide stone path in front of them led to huge ornate iron gates topped by sharp spikes.

“It’s good to be home.” Severus said, to no one in particular, then took a deep breath of the salty air.

Harry looked up at the castle, then at Severus, wondering now if he should have been so insistent about Severus’ family. He looked toward the gates again and squinted when he thought he saw something move in the expanse between the gates and the castle, as a seagull flew over from the sea and suddenly disappeared. He shook his head, blinked a few times, and looked again, but it was gone. He glanced at Molly and Arthur, wondering if they’d seen it, but they were staring up at the towers and battlements.

“Severus? Are those gargoyles moving?” Arthur pointed up toward the closest tower.

Severus followed the outstretched arm with his eyes. “Yes, they are charmed to guard the castle against intruders. Mother is rather proud of them, since some of them are still the original gargoyles.” He gave Harry’s hand an extra squeeze. “Come everyone, it is much warmer inside.”

Everyone huddled deeper into their cloaks and moved quickly down the path to the gates, which creaked and groaned, swinging inward at their approach.

“Your home is quite… secluded.” Molly spoke loudly over the wind, as she looked around them.

“Our family has always preferred it that way. Fewer unwanted visitors to disturb the family,” Severus offered as he waved his hand to close the gates behind them.

Now inside the grounds, they were surrounded by intricately landscaped gardens and lawns in a very unexpected design. There was a surprisingly large number of trees and shrubbery considering how close they were to the open sea. The trees were bent into very unusual formations, though whether from the elements or some other cause, it was hard to tell. With as much gardening and Herbology experience Molly’d gained over the years, there were still a multitude of odd-looking plants that she had never before encountered. She smiled when she thought about what Neville would think of all this.

“Sev, is that--?”

“A moat? Yes, Harry. It completely surrounds the castle, and it is patrolled by Spot.”

“Spot?” Harry asked. Just then, a large tentacle broke the surface of the water, moving rapidly toward them. Harry squeaked and three wands were pulled.

“No! Put your wands away.” Severus ordered firmly, as he reached up and let the tip of the tentacle rub against his palm before he scratched the end of it with a finger. “Hello Spot. Good squid.” When the tentacle started to move toward the other three, who quickly took a step back, Severus blocked the movement with his hand. “No, Spot. Down. Manners.” The tentacle promptly pulled back and disappeared with a splash.

“Was that a – ?” Harry began, as he peered around Severus at the ripples in the moat where the tentacle had disappeared.

“Mother brought my stepfather to the school after they married, and it happened to be the year that the Giant Squid bore young. Father asked if we could have one of the young for our moat since our original sea monster had just passed from old age. The Headmaster was more than happy to give him the pick of the hatching. Spot returned home with them a day later and has been in the moat ever since. Mother has become quite fond of him over the years, though for some reason he seems to like me. Odd really…”

Another tentacle was slowly creeping out of the water and up behind Severus as he spoke. Severus stopped speaking, and an odd smile broke out on his face. “Spot… Mother will withhold your treats if you don’t behave.” The tentacle quickly slipped back into the water.

Molly had a look on her face as if she wondered what they had gotten themselves into, but Arthur looked utterly fascinated and couldn’t wait to get inside. Harry just hung onto Severus’ hand, and almost wished he were home. He had a very funny feeling in his insides. His deep love for Severus was the only thing keeping him from bolting.

Severus turned and waved his hand. The drawbridge slid out across the moat smoothly, giving them access to the huge double main doors. As they crossed, Harry could see the huge brass hardware gleaming in the waning sunlight. There was a huge door-knocker fashioned in the shape of a banshee. She shrieked as they approached, and Severus raised his wand.

‘ _Well, it’s a sure thing Seamus won’t be attending the bonding…_ ’ Harry thought to himself, with a snort.

“Silence, you evil creature, before I hex you to look like a _Leimoniad_!” he barked in a commanding voice. The shrieking stopped, though the face glared evilly at him. He smirked at her before smiling at his companions. 

“She’s all bark and very little bite.”

The doors opened, and three pairs of widened eyes looked up at the tallest butler they had ever seen. A very tall, lean, _Undead_ butler, dressed in antiquated black dress robes and trousers, and an intricately tied cravat at his throat. The man was huge, with very long arms and legs, and hulking hands and feet. The black eyes were deeply hooded and underlined with deep circles, above hollow cheeks, in a pasty complexion. The nose was long and hooked and the lips thin and pale. His hair was very white and straw-like, though it looked to be plastered to his head, the fringe cut straight across his huge forehead.

“Hello Lurch! It is good to see you again, old man,” Severus greeted the butler cheerfully.

“A-A-A-A-A-A-AA-A-A-A-Ahhhh…” came a deep unearthly groan, before the servant spoke in a chilling baritone. “Welcome home, Master Severus.” He stood back and gestured toward the interior of the Main Hall. “Please bring your guests in, sir.”

A chill slid down Harry’s spine as the huge man spoke and Harry shivered. They entered the Main Hall, stopping to look around them, as they heard the doors close behind them with a metallic clang that seemed to echo through into the rest of the castle. The huge entry hall sported several ancient tapestries on the walls, depicting different eras in the Adamas line, and paintings of some of the ancestors, who smiled and waved at them, clearly happy to see visitors. It seemed everywhere they looked, there were thin, intricately spun spiderwebs that glittered in the candlelight. They were creepy—yet beautiful.

“Beautiful spiderwebs, Lurch.” Severus patted the butler on the back.

“A-A-AA-A-A-A-Ahhhh… Thank…you… sir,” the butler ground out slowly, as he bowed, before leaving the room to stow their cloaks.

The table in the center of the room showcased the largest black crystal vase of freshly cut rose stems they had ever seen. They were very fresh, cut just that day, heavily covered in huge thorns, the buds and blooms trimmed carefully from their tops. Molly walked over to the table, stopping to study the arrangement, a very confused look on her face. Severus walked up beside her as she reached up to carefully touch one of the cleanly trimmed tips.

“Severus? Where are the blooms?” She turned a curious eye toward him.

“Mother has never cared for them. She feels they take away from the beauty of the thorns. Her specially bred rose stems have the most thorns per stem and the largest thorns of any roses in Europe or the Americas. She is very proud of them.” His pride for his mother was evident in his voice. The look of confusion did not leave her face as she nodded.

“Severus, this is fascinating! What is it?” Arthur exclaimed from the corner nearby, where he stood next to an elaborate wood and metal apparatus sporting a very large and very sharp blade. He leaned closer to get a better look.

“Arthur! Don’t. That is a French Guillotine. It is one of Uncle Fester’s many toys. He has a rather …eccentric taste… when he collects things. We have learned to give his possessions a wide berth. Doing otherwise has proved to have…disastrous results.”

Harry walked backward until he bumped into Severus, who steadied him with a gentle hand. He followed Harry’s gaze to another of his uncle’s oddities, against another wall. It was a spiked coffin from the Middle Ages, which stood open in the corner. That in itself wasn’t really distressing, but the mummified corpse inside seemed to be what was alarming his betrothed. He chuckled. 

“That’s Great-Great-Grand-Uncle Cornelius, the family jokester. He was tortured to death in the Middle Ages for setting a pair of prolific garden gnomes loose in the royal gardens of King Louis the 14th. The King didn’t appreciate his humour.”

“Oh!” Molly exclaimed.

Arthur chuckled. “The twins need to see this-- OW!”

He flinched when she swatted him. “Arthur!” 

He turned his head and smiled at Harry and winked. Harry covered his mouth, trying to stifle the giggles. Severus smiled. Good, that relaxed them a bit.

“Severus! My son! Welcome home,” an elegant female voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to see Severus' parents descending the huge staircase.

Morticia Snape-Addams was dressed in a floor-length gown with long sleeves, high collar, and deep neckline. The fabric resembled layers of fine black spiderweb lace over a black silk undergown. Her hair cascaded down her back to her hips in a thick black wave. Her lips had been tinted a dark blood red. She wore intricately carved antique earrings and necklace in silver with black and red gems set into them, and a huge ornately carved bonding ring on her left hand, all set off by long elegant nails painted a deep blood red. It was clear where Severus had gotten his looks, especially the pale complexion and the onyx black eyes, surrounded by long sooty lashes.

Gomez Addams, Severus’ stepfather, was attired in an impeccably tailored mid-calf waistcoat robe that was open below the waist, and sharply creased trousers. A crispy pressed grey tuxedo shirt, blood red tie and pocket fluff accented the black of the robes. His black leather boots were polished to a high sheen. His hair was perfectly combed and his mustache precisely trimmed. He sported a large gemstone ring on each pinky, and a heavy silver bonding band on his left hand.

“Mother… Father… It is wonderful to see you again.” Severus stepped into the outstretched arms of his mother as her feet touched the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Gomez descended immediately after, walking to Severus’ side, and slapped his back heartily in greeting.

Morticia gathered her oldest son into her arms and held him close. She had missed him so much. He couldn’t return home to visit as much as she would have liked. Especially not now that he was Deputy Headmaster of the school. Such responsibility. She was so proud. Standing back, she reached up and cupped his face and kissed both his cheeks, in the way of the Europeans. He smiled down at her. “I have missed you so much, my beautiful boy.”

“Oh Mother, I have not been a boy for a very long time. And I certainly am not beautiful. Aristocratic maybe… but not beautiful.”

“Now, Severus, do not argue with your mother. If she says you are beautiful, then you are. You must never argue with a woman. It makes them unhappy. And when they are unhappy, their men are unhappy…. Isn’t that right, _cara mia_?” He began to reach for his wife’s arm, which she quickly moved from his grasp as she gave him a raised eyebrow.

‘ _So that’s where he gets that eyebrow from_ ,’ Harry thought.

Gomez gave his wife an exaggerated pout, then smiled and kissed her cheek. She turned and smiled warmly at him.

Harry watched the interplay between Severus and his parents with amusement. He stepped up beside Severus and looked between Morticia and Gomez, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Well, I think Severus is beautiful, and if he disagrees with me, I will not be happy!”

Severus snorted. “Yes, and you unhappy never bodes well for me.”

Molly and Arthur could be heard chuckling as they joined the group at the base of the stairs. Morticia and Gomez joined in the mirth, bringing a flush to Harry’s cheeks. Morticia stepped forward and gently raised Harry’s face, two fingers under his chin, until his gaze met hers. 

"You must be Severus' betrothed. I think I like you already... making my Severus happy… and… keeping him in line. Yes, Harry James Potter, I like you already."

Gomez wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, drawing him away from the group, and toward large doors on the other side of the hall. Everyone followed close behind as Severus quickly introduced Molly and Arthur to his mother. Harry stiffened just a little, not knowing what to expect from his future father-in-law.

“If Morticia likes you, Harry, then I like you. The woman has uncanny instincts. It’s one of the things I love about her! Besides her lovely arms, of course!” He waggled his eyebrows at Harry, who returned a sheepish smile.

“Father. Behave yourself, please.” Severus smirked.

He caught Harry’s eye and smiled warmly at him. Harry smiled back as he allowed his future father-in-law to lead him into the castle’s cavernous library.

ASASASA

**Chapter 6**

Later, seating themselves in the dining room, they waited quietly as Lurch brought in a huge tray of tea and other assorted refreshments, including a bottle of Morticia’s own Blood Wine. It wasn’t really made of blood, of course, but it did have that color, hence the name. If one could get past that, it really was quite good. Severus was also relieved to see ordinary tea and biscuits included. He wasn’t sure if Harry and his parents would be quite ready for the Addams’ usual teatime fare. 

Just as Morticia was reaching for the teapot, Wednesday poked her head in the door and grinned, an evil glint in her eye. “Hello, Sevvie. Did you finally decide to bring your sweetie home to meet the family?” 

“Hello, Wednesday. Yes, I am fine. It is nice to see you again, as well.” Severus rolled his eyes. His sister always had to make a scene. “This is my Promised, Harry.” He gestured toward Harry, who sat close to him, his hand on Severus’ knee. He nodded. “Harry, this is my younger sister, Wednesday Addams.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Wednesday.” Harry tried to keep his voice from wavering as he spoke. She nodded at him in return. 

She swept over to a chair across from them and draped herself over it, looking bored. Harry studied her from beneath lowered lids as the others were introduced. She looked to be about his age, and shared her mother’s pale complexion and long ebony hair. Her eyes were lined heavily with kohl and her lips colored with black lipstick. Her hair was smoothed close to her head, parted in the center and pulled back tightly into a long braid that hung down her back. She was dressed in an ankle-length black leather skirt, slit to the knee on each side seam, and a black, high-collared, long-sleeved satin blouse with black buttons. On her feet were thick-soled combat boots over stockings in a spiderweb pattern. And unlike her mother, she wore no jewelry or adornments, except a pentagram amulet on a silver chain around her neck, and a silver hoop through her nasal septum. Her black eyes locked on his when she noticed him studying her and she gave him a wicked smirk. 

“Wednesday, darling, sit up properly, please. You are giving our guests a poor impression.” Morticia’s voice purred at her daughter as she spoke, softly but with power.

Wednesday immediately righted herself, sitting in the chair properly, her hands folded on her lap. “Yes, Mother,” she replied coolly. “I do apologize.”

“That’s better, my child.” Morticia gave her daughter a pleased look. “Where is your brother, Pugsley?”

“I believe he is currently out in the cemetery, walking Kitty Kat. That pack of wild dogs has been trying to dig up Great Uncle Horace again.” Wednesday lifted one of her pale hands from her lap and appeared to examine her fingernails as she spoke. “Grandmama is beside herself again. It seems Great Uncle Horace’s spirit interrupted one of her crucial experiments this morning.”

Gomez laughed, sweeping his hand toward the ceiling. “So that’s what caused the splendid light show in the sky this morning!”

“Oh dear.” Morticia placed a hand delicately to her breast. “Is she all right?”

“Of course. Uncle Fester was with her and he took the bulk of the charge, so she wasn’t hurt. But, she is quite upset since she will have to collect new test specimens again.” 

Severus rolled his eyes, as Harry, Molly and Arthur listened as the odd conversation continued in an eerily calm manner around them. At the mention of charge, Arthur sat up, a look of pure childlike curiosity on his face.

“Charge…? As in Muggle ee-cel-tri-ci-tee?” he asked, excitement apparent in his voice. His hands were clenching in anticipation of possibly seeing another Muggle contraption.

“Arthur! Hush!” Molly grasped his arm to keep him still and in his seat beside her. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at the others in the room.

Severus snorted as Harry stifled a laugh, both men trying to ignore the matriarchal glare they were receiving from Molly. She looked towards Morticia as one wife and mother to another. Morticia smiled at her.

“Mrs. Weasley, dear, don’t worry yourself. Grandmama’s experiments are usually quite safe. Uncle Fester usually makes himself available to her if there may be a concern.” Glancing at Severus, she received the minutest of nods. “Perhaps, your husband would like to witness one of her… tamer… experiments.” 

“Oh, Molly, dear, I will be just fine.” He patted the hand that held his arm so firmly, keeping him in his seat. Leaning down, he whispered in his most loving voice. “Please?”

“We are here for Harry, Arthur--and Severus. Muggle experiments can wait for another time, I’m sure.” Her tone, though sweet, was one of unarguable finality. She released his arm as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Yes, dear.” Arthur sighed as he looked up at Severus and Harry. “Please accept my apologies for getting distracted from our reason for being here… a very happy reason.” He gave Harry a fatherly smile.

“It’s quite alright, Arthur. We are quite accustomed to your… hobby... by now.” Severus replied, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

“That is too bad. Grandmama so likes to show off her laboratory. Well, perhaps we can arrange something for when you return before the bonding ceremony,” Gomez replied, winking and sticking a huge cigar between his teeth as he smiled.

"Let us enjoy our tea, then we can begun discussing the arrangements for the bonding ceremony and the celebration after," Morticia offered, as she lifted the teapot with magic, ready to refill everyone's cup.

ASASASA

**Chapter 7**

Harry’s head was spinning with all the discussion and details and, after so many cups of tea, he desperately needed the loo. They’d been talking for over four hours now; he cast _Tempus_ \--almost 1 a.m. Leaning toward Severus, he poked the man gently in the ribs as he spoke softly in an attempt to not draw the attention of the others.

“Severus.” He yawned around his words. “Where’s the loo? If I drink one more cuppa, I’m going to burst.”

Setting his cup down, Severus stood. “Harry needs the loo. And then, I believe, it is past time we departed.” 

Harry followed him from the room, straightening his robes as he walked. Following the older man through the entry hall and into an adjoining hallway, his eyes widened as they walked along in the dimmer lighting of the wall-mounted candelabras that flared to life as they progressed along its length.

Harry flinched as something yanked a lock of his hair. “Ow!” he cried as he reached up to brush away whatever it was. 

Severus stopped and turned. “What is it?” Movement caught his eye. “Ah, a doxie! Infernal creatures!” he growled as he pulled his wand. 

But, before he could cast, a scurrying sound was heard above their heads and suddenly the doxie was gone, with a small shriek. Severus pulled Harry against him, back to front, and turned, walking them backwards down the hall, at a careful pace. 

“Sev, what--” Harry began. 

Severus pointed up with the hand not holding him. Harry’s gaze followed, and his eyes widened as his jaw dropped. Suddenly the glittering webs everywhere seemed less ornamental and more deadly. 

He gulped, having a sudden flashback to Second Year and the Forbidden Forest. “P-Please tell me that’s the only one.” 

Severus shook his head. His sister and her pets. “That is Diana, one of my sister’s menagerie of pets. She won’t bother you, though she is usually prowling outside this time of night. The doxies must be causing problems again. It’s the only time she hunts inside.” 

“Ron will have a bloody coronary. Is there any way she can be kept away from the bonding festivities?” 

Severus chuckled, the rumbling sound soothing Harry’s agitation. “I will speak with Wednesday. I’m sure she will be willing to accommodate us.”

“Good. Even _I’ve_ had nightmares a time or two because of those things.” The shudder shook his whole body as if he were trying to throw something off. “Must be one of Aragog’s cousins…” he muttered, annoyance in his tone.

“He’s right, ya know, Deary.”

Harry turned to see where the voice was coming from. A large ornately framed portrait hung on the wall behind where he and Severus stood. The handsome woman in it was dressed in Victorian era clothing, hair piled high on her head amidst beautiful ornamentation, and sporting the most well-kept beard he had ever seen. It was startling against her almost colorless complexion, bright blue eyes, and rosy lips. He blinked a couple of times and she smirked at him. Clearing his throat, he stepped away from Severus and up to her portrait.

“Right about what, Madam--?”

“Oh, just call me Aunt Anemia, young man.” She waved a hand dismissively. “As to Diana, she prefers smaller prey. People take too long to digest--makes her cranky and then she can’t spin webs worth a tinker’s damn for weeks afterward. Does an acceptable job dispatching those troublesome doxies, though.”

“Good to know,” he said, more to himself.

“Come along, Luv.” Severus steered him back down the hall. “Thanks, Aunt Anemia.”

“My pleasure, Sevvie, dear. Come back for a chat anytime,” the portrait called after them. 

“Anything else I should know about?” Harry muttered as Severus opened the door of the guest loo for him.

There was a mischievous glint in Severus’ eyes as he answered. “We’ll save the full tour for the next visit, shall we? When we can do it during the full light of day.” With that, he gave Harry a gentle shove into the room and closed the door behind him. 

~*~

When they returned to the dining room, the table had been cleared and everyone was on their feet. Arthur and Molly were thanking Severus’ parents for inviting them, asking if they should bring anything on their next visit. Pugsley had evidently wandered off already, but Wednesday was approaching, a glint of determination in her dark eyes. Severus raised an eyebrow at her as she stopped next to his betrothed and sidled up close, leaning against him as if they’d known each other for years.

Harry looked down, into eyes that held a look of innocence that somehow he knew wasn’t genuine and hadn’t been, in decades.

“Wednesday, is there a reason for your manhandling of my betrothed?” The eyebrow twitched up a bit more as he crossed his arms. 

Her gaze slid to her elder brother’s as the corners of her mouth quirked up. “I was hoping that Harry would introduce me to his flame-haired friend.”

“Weasley?”

“If that’s the one in the pictures he was showing us from his time at school.”

Severus was giving his sister an odd look. “Ron Weasley. You want to meet _Ron Weasley_? ” 

Severus eyed Wednesday, his gaze indicating he assumed she’d made the comment in jest. She stepped away from Harry, cocked a hip and folded her arms, mirroring her brother.

“Why, in Merlin’s name, would you want to meet Ronald Weasley?” Severus thought for a moment. “Ah! Have you not yet gotten over that obsession with redheads? Didn’t Lily cure you of that?”

Harry’s gaze bounced back and forth between them as though he were watching a tennis match. 

“That’s certainly part of it, Sevvie,” she replied cheekily, ignoring the reference to his childhood friend. “Is there a reason I shouldn’t meet Ron?”

“Notwithstanding the fact that the _sight alone_ of your arachnid Familiar would most likely kill the man on the spot, he has five brothers--- _and_ , a sister. _Any_ of them would be a far better… challenge...for you. Though--maybe not Percy. You’d quickly grow bored of him.”

Raising a finger, Harry opened his mouth, intending to defend his friend. Just then, a loud roar could be heard from outside. The room was suddenly silent and all heads turned toward the rear of the manor.

“What. Was. That?” Molly’s voice wavered slightly as she clutched Arthur’s arm. 

A woman’s angry shriek rent the air, followed by another feline roar and several canine howls of pain. 

“Oh dear.” Morticia laid a hand on his arm. “Gomez, the wild dogs. They’ve dug up Uncle Jester again. Grandmama will be beside herself until we’ve reburied him.” 

“Not to worry, _cara mia_. I will send Lurch to the storage building for that high-security casket I’d ordered for just such an occurrence. That should take care of the problem.” He smiled, cigar clamped firmly between his teeth, hands clasping the lapels of his robe. 

Morticia didn’t seem mollified. “We really should set a guard so they don’t dig up anymore of the family. It’s such a messy business setting them back to rest.” 

“Hagrid could always lend them Fluffy…he’d feel right at home,” Harry muttered under his breath.

Severus tried to hide his snort of amusement as Arthur looked at Harry quizzically.

“Fluffy?”

Harry side-eyed Severus as the man cleared his throat and replied, “Just one of Hagrid’s pets. The roaring you heard, Molly, was Kitty Kat--one of the family pets.”

Harry suddenly yawned so widely, the sound of his jaw cracking echoed in the cavernous space.

“Now, Severus. Poor Harry must be completely exhausted. I’m a bit tired myself, and you’re barely on your feet, Arthur.” She made shooing motions toward the front doors. 

“It has been very lovely to have all of you.” Morticia smiled. “And, it allowed us to see our Severus again. It’s wonderful to meet you, Harry, and your parents.” Her gaze touched each of them as she spoke.

“Thank you for inviting us, Morticia.” Molly responded with a smile as she reached behind herself to grab Arthur just as he was reaching out to touch something mounted on the nearby wall. “Arthur, come along.”

Lurch appeared with their cloaks, passing them out as Gomez, Morticia, and Wednesday stood nearby. After settling his cloak, Severus hugged and kissed his mother and sister, and exchanged a back slapping hug with his stepfather. 

“I will owl you when we can next get away to visit. Sometime in the next month, perhaps. I promised Harry a tour.”

Morticia clasped her hands together. “Wonderful! Hopefully, you will be here in time to assist me in potting the screaming belladonna seedlings.”

“It’s possible.”

“That’s my boy!” Gomez exclaimed. “Lurch will see all of you to the gates.”

Morticia grabbed Harry’s arm as he passed and pulled him into a hug. “We’re so happy to have met you, Harry. We look forward to knowing you better and welcoming you into the family.”

“It’ll be great having another brother,” Wednesday added, with a mischievous smirk. 

“Thank you. All of you. It was… nice. See you soon.” He barely covered the yawn in time, his cheeks pinking, as she released him. “S-Sorry about that.”

“Come along, my Brat. You’re practically asleep on your feet.” Severus tugged him against his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to steer him out the door after the others, following the bobbing light of Lurch’s lantern.

“G’night!” Harry voice traveled back to where Gomez, Morticia, and Wednesday stood in the doorway, watching. Grandmama stepped out of a hidden passage at the base of the steps, brushing dust and cobwebs from her dress. 

“Goodness! Was that our Sevvie? I missed them!”

“Yes, Grandmama. He and his betrothed will be visiting again next month, so you will be able to meet Harry then. Such a lovely young man.” Morticia spoke as she watched Lurch close and lock the gates behind their visitors, then turned her full attention to her mother. 

“How was the convention? Where you able to meet with Cousin Melancholia?”

“I’ll tell you about it inside,” Grandmama replied as she reached the doors. Turning, she looked back toward the gates. “Best put the silkworms to work, Morticia. The family tapestry will need lengthening.” 

Lurch closed the door after she disappeared into the gloom of the castle.

There was a squawk and a loud burp from the vicinity of the towers as a few feathers floated down to the steps unseen by all but the bats hanging in the shadows. 

Fin, for now...

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cara Mia_ \- Italian for ‘My Darling’.
> 
>  _Leimoniad_ \- nymphs who lived in meadows, per Greek mythology, the Greek spirit of flowers.
> 
> Cleopatra - Morticia’s carnivorous African Strangler Plant.
> 
> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3810013.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1745205.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1058091.html).


End file.
